Lena's New Family!
by AmericanNerd1776
Summary: An unbelievable and crazy discovery will change the lives of Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers, and the "Super Friends" as well as Michael Scott and his employees at Dunder Mifflin-Scranton forever!


A few things y'all need to know before reading this story.

Firstly, Seasons Eight and Nine of the Office NEVER HAPPENED!

Secondly, Micheal Never left Scranton!

Thirdly, Toby is gone!

Fourthly, Red Daughter never died!

Also: I SADLY DO NOT OWN SUPERGIRL OR THE OFFICE

* * *

Chapter One: The Discovery

It was late at night, roughly around 11:30 and Lena Luthor was finishing up the last of the daily paperwork as she always did at this time of night. Lena had been in a bit of a slump these past couple of weeks. Mainly because it's been two weeks since her now dead brother Lex told her that her best friend in the entire universe, Kara Danvers is in fact Supergirl and had been lying about it for nearly Three-in-half years.

Her initial reaction a mix of shock and awe that was immediately followed by anger at the fact that Kara lied to her face for so long. She was so mad that she even broke the picture of her, Kara, and Alex. Ever since then, she hasn't made any contact with the blonde or her friend for that matter. Kara tried desperately to see Lena but eventually giving up after nearly a week. As much as Lena wants to confront Kara about her secret, she just can't handle it at this moment. Especially since her bitch of a mother, Lillian, was granted parole earlier today.

"Good evening, Lena."

'Speak of the Devil herself', Lena thought to herself before asking the million dollar question:

"What are you doing here mother? Cause if your here to ask me to join you on your stupid quest to rid the earth of all aliens, then your sadly wasting your time!"

"Actually, I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing since discovering Supergirl's true identity." Lillian replied in a deadpan expression.

"That's none of your concern, mother!" Lena snapped back at her.

"I suppose you're right about that, after all you're not really my daughter anyway. Heck! Not even a Luthor either!" She informed Lena with such venom in her words.

"What are talking about?" asked a now really confused Lena.

"Once I was released earlier today I went back to the mansion and found some files that were rather interesting." she began to inform Lena. "Apparently, your birth mother went to a fertility clinic before having the affair with your father."

"No, your lying! You're always lying!" Lena yelled at her while in a blink panic.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Lillian told her while pulling out some old files and putting them on Lena's desk before beginning to leave.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Lena asked.

"I figured that you needed to the truth for once in your seemingly meaningless life." Lillian said before leaving Lena alone in her office.

Lena sits there stunned about what just happened while staring at the files. Has her life been just one big lie? She begins looking at the files and saw the proof that Lillian talked. That's when she began to cry and couldn't stop herself. She eventually decided to call the one person that could help her through this.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kara. Is this a bad time?" Lena asked.

"No, at all. How've you been?"

"I'm not doing so great right now actually, and I was hoping I could see you."

"Yeah, sure. It's just I kinda have some company right now, so…"

"That's okay, Darling, you can just swing by my office. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see in about ten minutes."

"Okay. See you then."

"Alright then."

"Kara, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I know about your secret. Just a heads up."

"What? How?"

"I'll explain that when you get here."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER:

Kara arrives just on time, and once she enters Lena's office she knows something's up when she saw Lena in tears while drinking some whiskey.

"Lena?" she asks

"Kara? You came?" Lena asks while standing up and walking towards her.

"Of course I came. Why would-" Kara began to reply before Lena gave her a huge bear-hug.

"I missed you much." she told Kara while not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too, Lee. I'm so sorry for not telling you about me being Supergirl and all." Kara began to apologise.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologise. If anything I should apologise to you for shutting you out. I just needed some time to process it I guess." Lena said after finally letting Kara go from the hug.

"I understand." Kara replied. "How did you figure it out if I may ask?"

"Lex told me your secret right before he died."

"I'm sorry that you found out like that."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you. And also can we please just be honest with each other from now on?" Lena asked her.

"Of course. From now on total honesty." Kara said with scouts honors.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, is this why you called?" She asked Lena.

"Actually, I called you here because it appears that I'm not really a Luthor after all." She informed Kara.

"What do mean?"

"Lillian came by earlier and told me that my birth mother went to a clinic to get pregnant then began having an affair with Lionel Luthor. Which is why I thought he my father but apparently he's not. And Lillian even had proof that my entire life is just one big lie that proves I'm worthless!" Lena said as she started to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay. Come here." Kara said while scooping Lena into her arms.

They stood for a few minutes until Lena stopped crying and asked Kara; "I don't know what to do about this."

"Why don't we head back to my place so you can get some sleep and we can figure this out in the morning?" Kara offered to Lena.

"Okay." Lena replied in a whisper.

When they entered Kara's apartment, Kara immediately went to her bedroom and began to tuck Lena into the bed before she asked if Kara sleep with her and Kara agreed. Once Kara got into the bed Lena snuggled into her arms and the pair went to sleep.

The Next Morning:

Lena wakes up confused about what happened last night and where she was. Then she remembered everything that happened the night before and that she spent the night with Kara, who was no longer in bed with her. That's when she smelled some bacon cooking and people talking. So Lena went to the kitchen to get something to eat. What she didn't expect was to see Kara talking to her clone, Red Daughter whom Lena thought was dead after what happened with Lex.

"Morning Lena." Kara greeted her with a smile. "You remember Red Daughter, right?"

"I thought we agreed that my name was going to Kiera from now on?" Red Daughter asked Kara.

"Sorry, but Lena doesn't know that." Kara replied back.

"It's okay. I'll leave two alone for a little bit. It's good to see you again Lena." Kiera said entering the bathroom to take a shower.

"Are you going to explain to me how she's still alive and how she's living with you even though she famed you and then tried to kill you?" Lena asked.

"The DEO was able to bring her back and she told me that she was sorry about everything she did, so I decided to give her a second chance." Kara told her.

"You always give people a second chance." Lena said.

"That's because everyone deserves a second chance." Kara replied back.

"I guess that's true."

"So, do you want to talk about what happened last night." Kara asked while handing Lena her breakfast.

"I guess it's just I don't know what to do about this." Lena explained. "I mean a part of me wants to go out and find my real father but what if he doesn't even want me in his life?"

"Lena, I'm sure who your real father is that he will want to get to know you and see just how amazing you truly are." Kara told her. "If you want, I can get Alex to look him up at the DEO?"

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle it." replied Lena. "Besides I better get going. I've got an important meeting with the CEO of this new company we just bought out. It's some paper company called Dunder Mifflin."

"Okay, cool. Go out there and kick some ass!" Kara told her.

"Will do Supergirl." Lena replied with a mock salute.

"Hey, came you at least tell your real dad's name?" Kara asked before Lena left the door.

"The file said his name was Micheal Gary Scott and that he lives in Scranton, Pennsylvania." Lena informed her. "See ya later."

"See ya" Kara replied once Lena left.

"So, what are you to do?" Kiera asked once she got out of the shower.

"I don't know yet. But I do know that Lena's going to need some help on this."

Lena's Office at L-Corp:

"Good Ms. Luthor." Said David Wallace as Lena entered the door.

"David, please call me Lena." Lena told him.

"I know, I was just trying to be more formal since your my boss now." David said.

"Well you don't need to worry about that." Lena said to make it clear. "So what exactly did you ask me to see me today?"

"Well, since you are the new owner of Dunder Mifflin I just figured you might want to come with me to our best regional branch in Scranton, Pennsylvania and meet the manger and his employees there?" David explained.

"Of course. I'd love to meet him. May I ask who he is?" Lena asked.

"Micheal Scott." replied David.

"Micheal Scott?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"As in Micheal Gary Scott?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know his middle name?" Asked a now confused David Wallace.

"A lucky guess I suppose." Lena replied back. "Anyway, um will Monday work for you?"

"Absolutely. I'll just inform Micheal about the meeting and we'll be on our way." David told her.

"Okay. Thank you for seeing about this David." Lena said while shaking his hand.

"No problem, Ms Lu- I mean Lena. Have a good day." He said as he left.

"You too David." Lena replied back he left. "This is going to be interesting."

Later that day at Kara's apartment:

"Kara, you here?!" Lena asked the seemingly empty apartment.

"I'll be out in a minute Lee!" Kara yelled back from the bathroom.

Once Kara got out Lena immediately told her what she found out today; "I found him!"

"Found who?" Kara asked.

"My dad. Michael Scott!" Lena told her.

"What? How?

"Okay. Well, I found out that he's the regional manager at Dunder Mifflin's Scranton Branch, which is the best branch in the company. And I meeting him on Monday." Lena explained to Kara.

"OH MY GOD LEE!" Kara replied shocked.

"I know. I'm going to meet my real dad for the first time and I his boss! What should I do?" Lena asked her beginning to panic.

"You should tell him when you get there, Lena." Kara told her.

"I don't know if I can." Lena said honestly.

"If you want, I can come with you and help you out." offered Kara.

"Can you please?" Lena asked.

"Of course. I'll always be there for you Lee." Kara said to her.

"Thank you so much!" Lena told her while giving her a bear hug.

"No problem, Lee. But we're gonna have to take Kiera with us because I promise Alex that I'll keep an eye on her." Kara informed her.

"Yes of course." Lena said before letting go of Kara. "I'm gonna meet my dad!"


End file.
